An XML list of multi-dimensional data is usually associated with a schema to assist in defining the data. However processing a schema and an XML data file to create a XML payload for export to a software application or a web page is very computational intensive. A large amount of computer processing power is consumed in applying the schema to the XML data file. It is very desirable to be able to receive imported XML data or enter XML data, then optionally modify XML data and finally export the data without using a schema during import, modification, and export.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.